The New Host is the Matchmaking Type!
by moonytheloony
Summary: Mizuto Ishikawa is a new kid at Ouran. When he guesses Haruhi is a girl, he is sucked into the crazy life of the Host Club. Mizuto can see love all around him, and he can't help but interfere! Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Haha! This is my first attempt at Ouran fanfiction! Whee! Read and Review, please! The story is Bisco Hatori's, but the Ishikawas are all mine. Mwah ha ha!**

* * *

"It's beautiful," whispered Suzume. She gazed up at the walls of Ouran High School with wonder. "Isn't it beautiful, Mizuto?"

"I suppose so," I said skeptically.

Kahori and Kahoko, the twins, appeared at my side. "Hey, Mizu, you don't need to be so pessimistic all the time. Why do you think your girlfriend dumped you?" asked Kahoko, the more mischievous one.

"It's okay, Mizu, you'll have another girlfriend soon enough!" Kahori said cheerfully. The twins were identical, from their short, curly brown hair down to their matching shoes. The only difference between then was their personality. Kahori was cheerful and carefree, while Kahoko was more of a prankster who liked to get under people's skin and push their buttons. They were first years.

Suzume, my other sister, was a third year. She had the same dark hair as me, but it fell to just past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a mysterious violet. She was quiet and shy, preferring her music to people, unless those people were her family.

"Well, are we going to get going or what?" said Kahoko. She was practically bouncing with excitement.

The twins stood on their tiptoes to give me a kiss on the cheek. "See you after school, Big Brother!" they said. Fortunately for me, I inherited our father's six-foot-height instead of our mother's petite frame, which the twins got. Suzu was somewhere in the middle.

"Bye," I said belatedly, tearing myself away from my thoughts. The twins had already disappeared into the formidable building. I looked down at Suzu, who smiled before walking away. I was now all alone on the steps of Ouran High School.

With a sigh, I trekked up the marble stairs to start my first day of school in Japan.

It was seven hours later, and I had a crapload of homework and three missing sisters.

"Really?" I sighed as I wandered through the classically decorated hallways. "Where could three girls be?"

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't see the small boy until I had knocked him to the ground. I apologized to him as I helped him to his feet. He was really short and had brown hair that curled against his neck. He smiled at me, and I realized how big his brown eyes were. I was so embarrassed and guilty I said the first thing that came to mind.

"You look like a girl."

He widened his eyes until they practically took up half his face.

"INTERVENTION!"

A bag was shoved over my head, and I was picked up and rushed away.

"Hey! Hey! What the hell?" I yelped. I struggled and flailed, but my kidnappers had somehow tied my arms down.

"What are you guys doing?" asked the boy I had knocked over. "All he said was—"

"Yeah. We know. He knows!"

"No, he doesn't! He just knocked me over!"

I was completely bewildered when they threw me down on a cushy couch and took the bag off my head. Seven faces stared at me. The first was the boy I had knocked over. He looked slightly embarrassed and guilty. The next two were identical, except for the way they parted their hair. The fourth looked more like an elementary school student than a high schooler. Beside him was a dark young man who was just staring at me. Next was a bespectacled boy who seemed to be sizing me up, and last was a blonde boy who was obviously a foreigner. He narrowed his violet eyes.

"How do you know?" he whispered.

"Know _what?"_ I asked, exasperated.

"I told you!" griped the boy I had knocked over.

The boy with the glasses smiled slightly, and a shiver ran down my spine. "Well, then. This must be awkward for you."

"Who the hell _are_ you people?" I cried.

The violet-eyed boy gasped. He snapped, and they all disappeared from my view. I sat up, and rose petals spiraled out of nowhere. Light blinded me, and when I had blinked the spots out of my eyes, the seven boys were all lined up in a kind of formation.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club, where beautiful young men with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands. I am Tamaki Suou, the Host Club King." He extended his hand, and more rose petals obstructed my vision.

I waved the stray petals out of my face. "Yeah, that's all very nice, but have you seen my sisters? Kahori and Kahoko are first-years, and Suzume is a third-year."

The twins perked up. "Oh, yeah! We saw those twins. They were our customers today."

"Suzu-chan was you, right, Haru-chan?" asked the miniature boy. The boy I had knocked over nodded.

"All of our customers left a while ago, I'm afraid," said the boy with the glasses. He bowed. "We have not been introduced. My name is Kyouya Ohtori."

I sat up straighter. _An Ohtori!_ Dad had wanted me to make a good impression on him. "I'm Mizuto Ishikawa. It is a pleasure to meet you." I bowed as well as I could while sitting down.

The small boy smiled widely. "Hello, Mizu-chan! I am Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny 'cause I like you!" He held up his stuffed bunny. "And this is Bun-Bun!"

"I am Takashi Morinozuka," said the tall, dark boy.

"Hey," I said weakly.

"I'm Hikaru," said one twin as the other said, "I'm Kaoru." They grinned and then said in unison, "Have fun telling us apart!"

The boy I had knocked over bowed to me. "I am Haruhi Fujioka. I am very sorry for dragging you into this mess."

"No, no, I'm sorry for knocking you over," I replied.

"BIG BROTHER!"

I stood up just in time for Kahori and Kahoko to glomp me for all they were worth. Kahoko smirked widely.

"Followed us to the Host Club, huh?" she asked in my left ear.

"Are you a stalker?" whispered Kahori in my right ear.

"Or just gay?" they said together. They cackled.

I was laughing as I threw them off me and onto the couch. "Where's Suzume, you little ingrates?"

"Right here." Suzume stood in the doorway, one hand on the frame. She smiled softly at me. I smiled back.

Tamaki gasped. We all turned toward him. He lowered his head so his eyes were covered by his bangs and snapped his fingers. The floor began to shake, and a platform rose out of the floor. A girl with auburn hair tied back with a large pink bow stood atop it, cackling madly. She hopped off and walked over when she saw me.

"A new, recruit, huh?" she asked. She inspected me from all sides. "Hm. He's attractive enough, I suppose."

"Gee, thanks," I said dryly as I met her gaze. She pinked and gasped slightly but recovered quickly.

"Sarcastic type!" she said, pointing accusingly at me.

Kahori and Kahoko laughed. "That's him, all right!" said Kahoko.

"Oh, that's not all he is," Suzume said quietly. She walked over to stand beside me. "He's also a caring brother."

The girl with the ribbon in her hair stared me in the eyes. Our noses were practically touching. She grabbed my chin, and I smirked.

"If you want me to kiss you, you just have to ask," I said.

She jumped back as if burned. I was pleased to notice her face had become completely red. Both sets of twins were laughing, but Suzume frowned. Tamaki was stricken.

"What did you say?" he gasped.

"You seem more like a flirt than a sarcastic type," Hunny said.

I glanced at the clock over Mori's head. _Five-thirty already? I gotta go if I am going to get to the concert on time._ Renge and Hunny were arguing with each other about which "type" I was. I grabbed my bag.

"Suzu, Koko, Kori, let's go," I said. I waved to the Host Club and winked at Renge, who blushed again. My sisters followed me out to the limo.

None of us said anything until Kahori said, "I think Renge likes you."

I grinned. "Really? You think?"

"You shouldn't play with her emotions," Suzume scolded quietly. "She's just a girl."

"Type? What were they talking about?" I asked.

Kahoko shrugged. "They probably wanted you to join the Host Club, but I can't imagine _why_."

"A lot of girls at our old school liked him," Kahori pointed out.

"I have better things to do than entertain girls who have too much time on their hands," I said off-handedly. "Like, gee, I don't know, homework? Speaking of which, what were you doing there?"

"Being entertained by pretty boys who have too much time on their hands," Kahoko lilted. She cackled at the face I made at her.

"Haruhi was really nice," Suzume said, smiling into her hands.

"Ooh, Suzu and Haru!" cooed Kahori, making Suzume turn red and deny it vehemently.

I leaned back against the window. _Haruhi Fujioka_. The one who got me into this mess in the first place. With his cute, girlish face, it was no wonder why he was in that club. Although, his personality didn't really seem to fit a host club.

"_You look like a girl."_

"_We know. He knows!"_

"_How do you know?"_

_Is he actually a girl? No, the school would make him dress like a girl, wouldn't they? But what if they didn't know? Or didn't care?_

I sighed. My thoughts just kept swirling around and around in my head. _There's only one way to really know the truth._

_I have to ask him._


	2. Chapter 2

School was boring beyond belief. I scribbled guitars and French swearwords in the margins of my notebook, waiting for the school day to be over so I could talk to Haruhi Fujioka. Well, not really _talk_. More like _confront about his/her gender_. I could see Tamaki watching me in my peripheral vision. His violet eyes were narrowed in suspicion. I smiled innocently at him a couple of times throughout the day, just to make him upset. Apparently it was working because he was talking furiously with the ever-cool Kyouya. Tamaki would shoot me looks, and I would smile inanely back.

Finally, _finally_, the last bell of the day rang. I gathered my books and strode out of the classroom. There was a little spring in my step because the black Gibson Flying V I had ordered was coming today. I couldn't wait to go home and try it out, but there was something I needed to do first.

I wandered over to the first-year wing of school. I smiled at Renge as she walked past. The smile twisted into a smirk when she reddened and ran away. When I reached classroom 1-A, I peeked inside. Haruhi was picking up his—or was it her?—stuff. I knocked on the door frame. Haruhi looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey, Mizuto," Haruhi said, slinging his/her bag over his/her shoulder.

"So," I drawled. "Are you a girl or what?"

Haruhi blinked and said, "Yes, I'm a girl."

"Then why are you dressed as a boy?" I asked.

"To pay off my debt to the Host Club. I knocked over an expensive vase," she explained.

I clapped. "Well done, Fujioka-kun!"

She gave me a look. "Kun? I just told you I was a girl."

I put my arm around her shoulder. I had to slouch. She was so short! "I'm good at keeping secrets. Don't worry, Haruhi. I'll be the valiant knight of your virtue."

She rolled her eyes and pushed me away laughingly. "You're just as silly as the rest of the Host Club. I think Hunny's right about your 'type.'"

I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't a flirtatious boy in a Host Club kind of . . . oh, I don't know, redundant?"

I was rewarded with a laugh. Satisfied, I began walking out of the classroom.

"Mizuto! Are you coming to the Host Club today?" Haruhi called after me.

"Yep. See you there, Haruhi." I waved over my shoulder as I disappeared out of the classroom.

When I got to Music Room Three, I opened the doors and was once again bombarded with rose petals. I waved them out of my face. The seven members of the Host Club were dressed in the puffy white shirts and black breeches of the Renaissance. Haruhi smiled at me, and I winked at her.

"Oh. It's _you_," grumbled Tamaki.

I beamed at him and bowed with a flourish. "Good day to you, King Tamaki! I am here to say 'Hello!' and 'How are you?'"

"Fine, thank you," Tamaki said automatically. His eyes widened. "I-I mean I was much better until you came!"

I feigned hurt. "But King Tamaki! I just wanted to say 'Hello!' and 'How are you?' and you spurn my friendly advances!" I summoned tears to my eyes. Not enough that I was actually bawling, but enough to make me misty-eyed. I looked away and rubbed my arm. "I just wanted to be your friend," I whispered. I turned away, wiping tears from my eyes and waiting for the response I knew was imminent.

"Wait! Mizuto!"

I stopped and turned my head back to face them. "What, King Tamaki?"

He had a stricken look on his face. "I was wrong about you, Mizuto. I am so sorry."

I wiped the last of my tears away and smiled wetly at Tamaki. "Thank you so much."

"Do you want to be a host?" he asked eagerly.

I gasped. "It would be an honor, King Tamaki!"

"We now have an eighth host! Welcome with open arms!" cried Tamaki, throwing out his arms. With a giggled, Hunny flung himself onto my back. Mori just nodded at me.

Haruhi walked up to me with a warm smile. "Welcome to the Host Club, Mizuto-senpai."

The Hitachiin twins grinned. "So what's your type, Mizuto-senpai?"

With a smirk, I took Haruhi's chin in my hand and kissed her cheek. "What do you think, Haruhi?"

Tamaki screamed and pointed at me. "Mother!" he shrieked to Kyouya. "Look! Look at him!"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses and said in a cool voice, "Wasn't it your idea to accept him as a host in the first place? Don't come crying to me, Tamaki."

Haruhi frowned at me. "What was that for?"

I grinned widely. "I just wanted to piss King Tamaki off."

She just shook her head.

Hikaru and Kaoru put their arms around my shoulders. "Then you'll fit right in here."

* * *

**Review, please! Then I'll write more!**


End file.
